An enterprise may generally refer to a corporation, organization, department or other corporate structure wherein a plurality of different individuals work and function together toward a common purpose. Enterprise workspaces may feature local area network (LAN) security configurations that enable the access and sharing of data between enterprise storage devices and the devices of individual data users (employees, team members, consultants, students, etc.) while providing robust protection to secure data from outside access by requests originating outside of the LAN. However, such users may work from home or other locations away from controlled physical locations defining a controlled workspace within the LAN domain, via a wide variety of remote access and mobile programmable device and application structures. Such home and mobile device environments may be outside the control and scope of enterprise security structures, providing greater risk for targeting for corporate espionage and for inadvertent exposure via unsecure network connections and devices.
Intentional theft of confidential information from home and remote sites is also aided by social media and other public domain resources, which enable the identification of users within an enterprise who may have or have access to assets, such as confidential data and intellectual property. Thus, the devices and user login accesses of such users may be targeted for theft while in their home office or working via mobile devices off-site. The use of mobile devices to access confidential and high value corporate enterprise information is generally increasing. Such devices may be owned by an employee or other user, or operated off-premises in an insecure manner, resulting in increasing exposures to risk of physical loss relative to those devices and areas that remain under direct control of a given organization.